Freesia
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: Bella Swan always liked weddings. That was until her best friend Alice decided to get married and chose Bella as her Maid of Honor. As a Maid of Honor, it is mandatory to perform certain rites with the Best Man. However, these obligations won't be easy for Bella to fill when the Best Man is Edward Cullen, a man who she's been pining after for years. AH drabble fic *daily updates*
1. Chapter 1

**Freesia  
**

**I know what you're thinking, great, another new story. Good news this time people, this drabble fic has already been pre-written and will have daily updates. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"You're kidding me. You're freaking kidding me!" I exclaimed, barely noticing the wary stares of others in the coffee shop I was in, totally and utterly absorbed in the news that my best friend, Alice, had given me.

"Nope." She shook her head proudly, her lips curving upwards to form a triumphant grin.

"Show me the ring!" I said eagerly, resisting the urge to grab her hand and force her to show me it. She let loose a very un-Alice like giggle and let her hand rest upon the table to showcase an undeniably beautiful engagement ring. The band was silver, and the diamond a modest size, but still elegant. We both gazed at it with blatant wonder, Alice's smile unconquerable, while mine was formed out of amazement, and I couldn't stop the stream of questions which followed once my appraisal of the ring was satisfied.

"How did he ask you? Where did he ask you? When are you getting married? Have you told your parents? What did they say?"

"Slow down." She grinned. "Jasper and I still need to figure that out."

Alice had met me at the same time that I'd met Jasper, during high school, however they didn't start dating until the summer before senior year. In fact, when Alice and Jasper had first met, they'd taken a mutual dislike to each-other instantly. It had taken a life-threatening accident for that to change. Alice had been in a severe car crash, and lost her parents in the process, on a highway in Seattle. Jasper was helping his father at the hospital – a punishment for generating some vandalism at the nearby train-station – and was asked to keep Alice company until she woke up. I didn't know the full story; Alice refused to tell me everything, so all I knew was that they were together when she got out of hospital, and were inseparable from that point further.

It was obvious that they were very much in love and that was why I didn't object to their settling down so quickly. Twenty-one wasn't so young anyway, it wasn't like they were eighteen. Now, that would have been a cause for gossip. Then again, I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd gotten engaged back then anyway; Alice wasn't a person to care about malicious gossipers.

"Earth to Bella." Alice waved her hand wildly in front of my face, effectively breaking me out of my reverie, her voice teasing.

"Right, sorry," I apologised. I was one of those people who got lost in their daydreams constantly, and whose mind was always caught up in a whirlwind of nostalgia and ideas. That was one of the reasons why I'd decided to go to college and get a degree of literature, and become the publishing editor that I'd always dreamed of.

"You better not do that at the wedding. I want my maid of honour to be paying full attention to everything and doing her job."

I gasped. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

The surprises kept coming. I'd always thought that she'd pick Rosalie, one of our other close friends, to be her maid of honour, once she decided to get married.

One thing I knew for sure was that Rosalie was going to be pissed.

Good luck Alice.

"Of course I did. I can think of no one else who could be the perfect maid of honour."

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged her from across the table. She laughed, hugging me back, and replied that it was no problem.

"Hey, doesn't this mean that I have to dance with the best man or something? Has Jasper picked one yet?"

"Yeah, all the groomsman and bridesmaids are paired up. Jasper decided his, when I decided mine. We're both pleased with our choices."

"Who am I paired with?"

I'd basically be attached to this man for the whole day of the wedding so I hoped he was decent. I thought back to my mother Renee's second wedding, back when I was a teenager, and she'd paired me up with some sickly-looking fourteen year old, ridden with acne. I'd been forced to dance with him, pose for photos with him and had to endure his constant, nervous yabbering the whole night; I'd rather not revisit that in my adult form.

"You're paired with Edward Cullen."

I felt all the blood drain from my face.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Interested in reading more? Please review :) If you don't then I'll take your silence as an indication that you don't want another chapter. **

**I've got my fingers crossed that people will like it.  
**

**So please review, and if you do, then there will be another chapter tomorrow :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you all for your reviews! As promised, here is the next chapter of my drabble fic.  
**

* * *

Edward Cullen was the guy that I'd had been pining for ever since I'd first caught a glimpse of his emerald eyes and unique, tousled bronze hair that first day of High School. He was Jasper's brother, only a few months younger than him, and I considered him to be the definition of hot, in fact, beyond it. It had been years since I'd seen him, but I'd never truly forgotten him. On every date that I'd gone on in the past, I'd always ended up comparing his looks and personality to my dates', and Edward always been much better than all of them.

The reason why nothing had ever happened between us was obvious, at least in my eyes. There were so many barriers between us, so many voids we couldn't fill, and most of them were based around my insecurities. For one, he'd never actually had a full conversation with me, we'd been partners in biology, but that was the only thing that we'd ever discussed, biology. Back then, I was way too shy to even contemplate changing the subject, and he was totally fixated on finishing his work each lesson that it was moot point anyway. Even if I had, he would have rejected me anyway, I was sure of it. Just because I'd never really talked to him, didn't mean that I knew nothing about him. Back then I worshiped the ground he walked, hung on every breath he took. I knew it wasn't healthy, but I couldn't deny that, that was what I was like back then.

I still remembered all those little trivial facts about him, like what bands he listened to, what instrument he played – the piano – what he wanted to be when he left school, and the list went on and on. I wouldn't be surprised if he did end up studying medicine; he got a higher grade average than anyone in the state, including the stress-head nerds at the front.

But none of that mattered now. We were both adults, and I would force myself to act as if I didn't remember him, as if his existence in high school meant nothing to me at all, as if there wasn't a day where his soulful emerald eyes invaded my mind.

I was such a liar.

* * *

**Review and there will be another drabble chapter tomorrow :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Thanks so much to the people who reviewed :) ****  
**

* * *

"So whatddaya think?" Alice asked me expectantly.

How the hell was I going to explain this? I couldn't exactly tell her that her stupid choice was going to fuck me up and possibly fuck her wedding up too.

I'd just have to lie, it seemed.

"Sounds great…" I trailed off, trying to keep my mind off Edward Cullen… and failing. "Who are the other bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"Don't worry, you know them all. I don't want any awkwardness at my wedding." She laughed.

Oh there would be awkwardness all right.

"I have Rosalie and Kate as my other bridesmaids, and Emmett and Garrett as my groomsmen."

Great, the four of them were couples with each-other. I was screwed, and so was Edward it seemed.

"We're holding a gathering next Saturday at our flat at around one so you guys can all meet each-other again and we can discuss wedding plans."

Oh shit.

I needed more than a week to prepare for mine and Edward's inevitable reunion. Hell, I was making it sound as if we were married and then broke up from the way I was carrying on_. Pull yourself together, Bella_, I reminded myself. He's only a guy.

An insanely hot guy who I've been unable to get out of my mind despite my constant efforts.

Oh shut up stupid conscious, you're not helping anything.

…

"Great." I forced a smile, resisting the urge to grimace.

"I knew everything would work out like this!" Alice squealed.

Her excitement was getting sort of getting annoying now, but that was just because I felt pissed, and when I was pissed I turned into a total bitch. I was a bit of a hypocrite considering that I'd been just as excited five minutes ago. The five minutes before Edward Cullen's name had been spoken, that is. I needed to tell her what my problem was now before it was too late. Alice was very perceptive and she'd notice straight away if I started hyperventilating internally once I saw him again.

Before I could even open my mouth to speak the words, Alice was out of her seat.

"I've got to go see Jasper now. We'll talk on Saturday. Bye!" She gave me a quick hug, grabbed her handbag and caramel latte, and was out of the coffee shop before I could even blink.

So much for my plan to fess up.

* * *

**I put two drabbles in one today, don't you think I deserve a nice review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews :) **

* * *

When I'd arrived home and had slouched down on my couch with a book in my hand, I decided that today would be the first day of my forget-Edward-Cullen-completely plan. _I might as well not think about him until Saturday_, I told myself. It was no use getting stressed over something I couldn't control, so it would be best to completely wipe him from my mind. It should be easy, I hadn't thought of him this much since High School so it should take no effort at all to keep my mind off him as I had for the last three years.

Right?

It didn't exactly work out like I'd hoped…

_Monday: _

Phew, that's the ironing done. I held my blue blouse up to the light and admired its creaseless state. It was my favourite shirt, and I always felt more confident when I wore it. _I wonder if Edward would have liked me a lot more if I wore this shirt instead of those stupid cardigans during high school,_ I thought before I could stop myself.

Crap, well there's always tomorrow.

_Tuesday: _

I could feel the sweat gathering on my forehead as I ran at a pace faster than I usually did, on my treadmill, and wondered how long I'd been working out for. I checked my watch quickly.

Thirty minutes? Holy shit, music really did make you forget what you were doing. I pressed the stop button with a huff and was just about to turn my iPod off when a Linkin Park song started playing. Before I knew it I was singing along to the lyrics and was dancing up and down my apartment to no end, my hands flailing around me precariously as I tried to move to the beat. _I wonder if Edward still likes Linkin Park_, I mused.

Shit, I did it again!

_Wednesday: _

The images on the TV screen flickered as I kept lazily changing the stations.

"No, no, no," I muttered as I continually pressed the skip button on the remote, none of the stations interesting me at all.

'Ah hah!' I thought as one of my favourite movies of all time came on.

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire never got old.

I leaned back into my comfortable lounge and smiled as one of my favourite characters in the movie, Cedric Diggory, appeared on screen.

"Hmmm," I pondered. "Is it just me or does that dude look like Edward? He kind of acts like Edward too. So noble and kind and…," I trailed off, realising what I was saying.

First talking to myself and then comparing Edward to a fictional character?

I needed therapy, or at least a roommate.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow... if people review. Come on, more than fifty people are following this story, can't you all take one second out of your time and please review? *smiles hopefully***

**Please?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Thanks for your reviews :)  
**

* * *

_Thursday: _

My pencil rested lightly on the page and I frowned as I contemplated on what to draw. Drawing was one of my favourite pastimes, but I didn't do it very often. One, I never knew what to draw, two I couldn't even draw very well, and three, I never had much time anyway to strengthen either of those points.

At a lack for anything else to do, I doodled aimlessly on the blank page and gazed out the window, watching a young girl and her Labrador stroll past my apartment building. The timer went off on my iPhone and I sighed, knowing it was time to go out and buy the groceries for dinner. I'd be eating alone of course; everybody else I knew had their own families to eat with. The thought was slightly depressing. I tossed the pencil lightly so it landed with a clatter on my desk and was just about to grab my sketchbook when I froze.

Drawn so lightly that it was almost invisible, two pairs of eyes, identical to Edward's, stared up at me from the seemingly innocent sheet of paper.

Great, so now even my subconscious was obsessed with him?

Should I even bother tomorrow?

_Friday:_

'_One more day, one more_ day,' my inner voice kept chanting. I was trying very hard not to remember the reason why tomorrow was so important, but such a thing was proving very difficult. I was going to try and forget about him for one more day, because after tomorrow it would be pointless; I might as well have peace for one more day.

I should've known that this would be impossible.

This time, however, it wasn't my fault.

I woke up groggily in the morning to the sound of my phone ringing incessantly.

'Oh, go the hell away,' I muttered, but wiped the offending, gross, nameless thing out of my eyes that formed whenever I slept, and answered the phone anyway.

"What?" My tone wasn't generous today, and it wasn't just my early wake-up call that I was pissed about.

"I'm sorry I called so early but I'm just so excited." One of my good friends, Kate, squealed from the other side of the line.

Perfect.

"Tomorrow is going to be so fun! Alice only told me just now, being a bridesmaid is going to be awesome! You're so lucky that you're the maid of honour, although I'm glad I don't have to face Rosalie's wrath. Boy is she going to be pissed."

"Oh I know." Was all I could manage to mutter.

"I'm so glad I've got Garrett for a partner. I mean, imagine having a total stranger as your partner. How awkward would that be?"

"Yeah," I said, my voice as monotone as I felt.

"What's up? You sound… tense?" she asked. "Is it because Edward is your partner, because I know you had a total obsessive crush on him in high school."

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"I see you're not in the mood to talk…" she trailed off.

"Can you call me back later? I have some stuff to do," I lied.

"Sure thing." Her voice had lost its previous zeal and I felt a little guilty for stealing it from her.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

I ended the call, a grimace present on my face.

It seemed I needed to face reality, I couldn't pretend otherwise any more.

I was going to see Edward Cullen again.

_Saturday:_

Oh shit, it's the day.

* * *

**I gave you guys a pretty long chapter (for a drabble that is). Please be awesome and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Thanks for your reviews :) I can promise you that Edward and Bella meet again either next chapter or the one after that. **

* * *

The whole day leading up to the afternoon of Alice's 'gathering' I was a nervous wreck. Nothing I could do could distract me for what was to come. I prepared myself incessantly, donning an excessive amount of make-up and then wiping it all of frantically when I saw how stupid it looked, and then repeating the process five times until I got it right – I hoped the minor smudging could be passed off as bags due to lack of sleep, though then again, I had those too. I tried on half a dozen outfits and became overly stressed when I didn't feel comfortable in any of them. I felt like a damn teenager, why was I acting like this? He was just a guy, and one who'd probably changed immensely since I'd last seen him. Mostly, I was worried about my reaction, about embarrassing myself.

Oh and about what to say to him if he struck up a conversation with me.

I was screwed, I knew that much.

The morning and the few hours before the gathering was scheduled to happen, passed by me in a dizzying blur and I found myself hyperventilating as I drove towards Jasper and Alice's flat, a few suburbs away.

'Maybe he'll get sick and won't turn up,' I thought. 'Maybe this worrying is all for nothing.'

Even I could hear the scepticism in my thoughts.

'_Please don't be here, please don't be here, please don't be here,'_ I chanted in my head during the whole journey from my car and to their building.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, as soon as she'd opened the door, as if I were a field away not the mere metre that I was. "Come right in, you're the last to arrive."

Oh fuck.

* * *

**Review and I'll put two drabbles in one tomorrow ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Thanks for your reviews :) **

* * *

"Hi Alice," I murmured, trying to hide my sudden panic.

Edward was already here, just beyond this door. Everything that I'd planned to do or say slipped away from me without notice. I was completely frozen.

Only Alice, who grabbed my hand and quite literally dragged me inside, could break me out of my unmoving state.

"We're drinking champagne on the little balcony outside. Do you want one?"

"Sure." I'd need something to hide behind when things got awkward. Plus, I'd heard alcohol or any beverage in general could make a person comfortable in any situation.

It wouldn't surprise me if I was going to unintentionally contradict that statement this afternoon.

I followed her warily to the kitchen and held the champagne glass like a life-preserve when she passed it to me.

"I can't believe this is really happening, I mean this time in three months I'll be a married woman." she sighed with satisfaction, oblivious to the riot that was now stirring in my head.

"Three months?" I yelped. I had even less time than I'd thought!

"Don't worry, I'm not pregnant or anything. We just want to start our lives already and with having so many people help plan the thing, it will take no time at all. Jasper thinks I'll turn into bridezilla with how little time we have, but I'm not worried."

"Great." I forced myself to smile at her.

"They're going to wonder where we are, come on, let's go." She grinned.

I couldn't think of any way to delay her.

Oh crap, the moment of truth.

…

Here we go, I thought to myself as Alice and I walked to her balcony. I needed to be calm, I needed be natural, I needed… to be someone other than me, someone confident, unafraid, and sexy enough so that Edward would never want to look at another woman again.

Shit, since when was this whole thing about impressing him?

'Breathe Bella, breathe.' I reminded myself, straightening my leather jacket and tossing my hair so it was equally parted between my back and my shoulders.

"Look who has arrived," Alice announced to everyone with delight as we walked onto the balcony. Blood rushed to my cheeks in my chagrin and I quickly stared down at the floor so I wouldn't have to meet anyone's eyes.

_'Pull yourself together woman, you're a damn adult, not a thirteen year old'_ I scolded myself, and forced myself to look up and smile at everyone.

Kate and Garrett were holding hands and they smiled warmly back at me in welcome while Emmett – who had Rosalie hugged to his side – waved at me in a friendly fashion. Rosalie's expression, however, was a little sour but she waved at me anyway, her movements seemingly forced.

She and I would need to have a talk later.

My eyes swept the balcony with interest, for once forgetting who I was trying to avoid. It was because of this that I was taken off guard.

My smile faded instantly when I met _his_ eyes, Edward's eyes.

* * *

**I understand that this story isn't going to be as popular as some of my others, but please, if you like this story, then please review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**You people are awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing! I got a lot more than I usually do ;) **

* * *

His eyes were as beautiful as I remembered them to be, perfect in shape and the most vivid green that I'd ever come to know. His bronze hair was as messy as it always had been and his sexy crooked smile still knocked the breath out of me. I found myself sagging against the balcony wall as I took his full appearance in for the first time in three years. He was taller than I remembered, but just as lean and I wondered if he was as toned as he used to be. He was dressed casually, in black jeans and a white button down, and despite its nonchalance it only added to his appeal. For the first time today I wished that I'd dressed down a little. The feature that my eyes fixated on the longest was his lips, which were full, perfectly formed and absolutely demanding to be kissed.

'_Look away, look away, look away!'_ my thoughts screamed.

But I couldn't.

I was like a snake, entranced by a flutist playing a flawless tune, completely mesmerised by him. Only when one of his eyebrows rose in question, did I look away, my embarrassment overruling my desire to stare at him for eternity. I was this engrossed by him, and he hadn't even spoken a word yet.

He could be a complete jackass now.

I tried to breathe evenly in and out but my efforts were fruitless, I couldn't shake off the insane effect he had on me. Luckily Kate came to save the day by coming over and greeting me by embrace.

"Bella," she said. "You look great!"

"So do you," I replied, relieved by the distraction. Even then, I couldn't quite keep myself from staring at Edward from the corner of my eye every few seconds.

"You sounded a little mad when I called you the other day, did I do something?" she asked, instantly worried.

It was so Kate.

"No, no," I assured her. "I was just having a bad day."

"PMS time, ay?" She laughed.

That was another trait of Kate's, being unfailingly blunt.

Her grin transformed quickly into a frown. "Hey, I was just joking."

"I know, I'm just a little touchy these days."

"I'll say," she muttered. "Anyway, you should go talk to your wedding partner. Edward and I were just talking before; he's a pretty awesome guy. I have no idea why I never talked to him when we were in high school. I guess growing up changes things, right."

An irrational surge of jealousy ran through me, and I bit my lip aggressively in order to keep it under control.

Kate was in love with Garrett, she couldn't be interested in Edward, it was impossible!

Why was I even going there?

I was being so damn ridiculous!

Of course she didn't like him like that, she and Garrett were due to get engaged soon themselves, I needed to stop being so stupid!

"Come on, let's go talk with him. I'm sure he has loads to share." Kate grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where Edward was standing silently, aloof from everyone else.

He smiled at us politely as we approached but made no move to do or say anything.

I wrung my hands together, at a complete loss of what to say.

I was completely immobile.

So much for a smooth introduction, he was probably going to think I was a complete moron.

* * *

**Today's drabble was a really long one! *hint hint* Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Thanks for your reviews!  
**

* * *

"Um… hi," I forced myself to say, my lips practically frozen.

"Hello," he replied, sounding a little amused.

Oh hell, his voice! It was so deep and sexy.

Much better than I'd remembered it to be.

And then if I thought it couldn't get any worse, he ran his hand through his dishevelled hair, making it even messier than before.

Sex hair wasn't even accurate enough of a description.

He grinned. "You're Bella, right?"

If he wanted me to remain sane and lucid, he really needed to stop flashing those swoon-worthy grins.

"Yeah," I breathed, feeling suddenly lightheaded. Some may say it was the champagne, but I would say it was his smile. "We went to the same High School."

"So you do remember me?"

I blushed. "Nobody can forget that hair of yours."

"I guess so." He smiled. "Did you get that publishing job you always wanted?"

What? How the hell did he know that?

The alarm must have been present on my face, as he flushed.

Holy hell, even when he was red in the face, he was still so hot.

"It was in the year book, you know, our high school year book?" he quickly explained.

He must have a photographic memory to remember _that_!

Then again, I didn't have a photographic memory and I never forgot what he'd had in his, but that was just because I was a tad bit infatuated with him.

Okay, a lot infatuated with him.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm studying at the University of Seattle. In a year, that degree will be mine."

"That's great," he replied sincerely.

"Did you become a doctor?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Your parents must be proud," I commented.

"They are. They think it's great that I'm following in Dad's footsteps. My girlfriend, Jessica…"

Girlfriend?

The next words that he said hardly registered in my brain, and all I could think of was that one word, the sickness inside of me almost overwhelming in its capacity.

Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend!

Fuck!

* * *

**I know you are all ready to kill me right now, but I can promise that there is a happy ending and that Edward is not too happy with his girlfriend anyway. Please review :) **


End file.
